1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a standard conventional wall mounted electrical outlet receptacle box assembly, primarily for residential applications, that includes an extendable connection to the electrical power source inside the residence. Such an outlet box assembly retains the aesthetic appearance and qualities of a standard conventional box when the removable assembly is positioned in the wall and also permits the removal of a duplex assembly to provide an electrical receptacle duplex outlet at distant locations from the wall otherwise unobtainable without the use of an accessory extension cord.
2. Description of Related Art
There can be a need for an electrical power source and receptacle for an electric appliance, tool or such, at a remote location too distant from a standard wall-mounted electrical outlet for using the power plug cord of the appliance alone. Typically in such a situation, whether it be a domestic household, office, or industrial application, a standard electrical extension cord is used to connect the outlet box to the appliance plug. Extension cords, however, are cumbersome and their lengths are usually not self-adjusting. Also, extension cords can lead to problems with an accidental removal of either the appliance plug or the intermediate extension cord plug which will interfere with the use of the appliance. Moreover, the additional connection of the extension cord plug at the wall mounted outlet is not a sealed connection.
Attempts in the prior art have sought to provide an improvement over simple extension cords by allowing an electrical receptacle to be removed and extended from a standard wall mounted outlet box. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,920,308, issued Nov. 18, 1975 to H. Murray, discloses a wall mounted outlet box containing dual receptacles. Each receptacle is connected to a cord and each cord is wound upon separate spools contained within the outlet box. When a spool is slid out from the interior of the box, the cord can be unwound to provide an extended receptacle. The cord in this outlet box has a length, however, that is limited by the space within the box as well as the diameter or gauge of the cord selected. The extended cord must also be manually wound back onto the spool for reinstalling the receptacle. Additionally, this outlet box structure does not permit the advantageous removal and extension of an entire sealed receptacle duplex assembly having two individual socket receptacles for use at remote locations from the wall mount.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,566,332, issued on Feb. 23, 1971 to J. Bonhomme, discloses a reel unit for an extension cord which can be located within a conventional wall mounted box and allows for a return spring to automatically retract the cord back on to the spring loaded spool. One problem with the return structure is that the cord will become twisted at the end nearest the power source as the spool rotates to release and extend the cord. Again, each receptacle may be extended only a limited distance due to the dimensional restrictions of the interior of the standard outlet box, and the entire receptacle duplex is not itself removable as a single unit.